The objective of this study is to determine the effect of chronic interferon treatment in patients with Hepatitis C on drug metabolizing enzyme activity. Enzyme activity will be assessed using the Pittsburgh Cocktail during the end of interferon treatment and after treatment has ended. Twelve men or women will participate in this study. The results of this study will provide information regarding the influence of interferon on the activities of individual drug metabolizing enzymes.